


Particles

by DalishWolfy



Series: Particles AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Multi, Pining Solas (Dragon Age), Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Protective Solas (Dragon Age), Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishWolfy/pseuds/DalishWolfy
Summary: Ianna hasn't found her soulmate yet, and despite her best efforts, she has not been able to ignore it. She began to think she would never find them until the elven man with his jawbone necklace looked at her from across the demon infested ruin.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Fem Ancient Elf OC/Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Series: Particles AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855981
Kudos: 22





	Particles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-veil; Skyhold

**His heart raced as he held back cries of rage aimed at the chaos around him. He couldn’t move, couldn’t let his focus waver. If he stopped to save the life of one person he risked the lives of millions more, he couldn’t make that sacrifice. This was his last resort. There were no second chances. He refocused as he willed the fade to sever itself from the physical, weaving the barrier as quickly and efficiently as he could. Fresh waves of screaming clawed through the halls as a pack of Ghilan’nain’s wolves tore through his ranks; if they could even be called that. The beasts in question were obsidian black with shaggy fur, their heads and legs were lupin in appearance and ears that were grotesquely and suspiciously similar to that of the elves defending him. This nightmarish head paired with the slim, agile body and tail of a large cat that Solas had never seen, they were stealthy and their large eyes allowed them superior vision in the dark. Andruil had trained these beasts to communicate and coordinate with her troops which made them lethal in large scale battles such as this. Something exploded to his right and he was grateful for the women who put a barrier up to protect him, she was tackled to the ground moments later by a massive wolf and Solas flinched visibly as he heard her soulmate’s cry of rage and anguish echo from the courtyard across the fortress. Her partner would come to avenge her death soon enough.**

**“Work in pairs to attack the wolves! They have a blindspot on the right side!” his heart’s voice came from the same courtyard, a sound he could pick out easily even through the clash of metal and the almost human screams from the throats of the wolves. He had insisted she stayed with him when the battle began but she wouldn’t leave their troops to fend for themselves, like always she was thinking of others before herself. She was his rock, when he felt like he couldn’t continue with his plans, like the thousands of years he spent fighting this unending war would drive him mad she was there taking his hand in hers, giving him strength he didn’t know he possessed. The moment their tether had formed, his whole life changed, he changed. He could feel her thoughts like his own, he could see the world through her eyes. He watched now as she summoned her spectral sword and ran to defend a young, wide eyed recruit who was staring down the dark muzzle of a wolf.**

_Hey! Stop worrying about me, focus on the veil! I can take care of myself!_

**He felt her tug at the invisible line connecting them as a reassurance and, as if to accentuate her mental message to him, she slid gracefully under the giant abomination and made a clean slice across its throat. He felt a small chuckle escape his throat at her cheeky remark and he began weaving the spell again. He was almost done, just another hour.**

_I don’t know if we’ll last an hour Fen’an!_

**He clenched his jaw as she narrowly avoided being disintegrated by a fireball. He willed his thoughts to her.**

_Please try vhenan…_

**He heard her frustrated sigh as she froze multiple of Andruil’s soldiers in place. He closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling as the libraries began to quake, entire manuscripts and tomes torn apart. His mind and magic worked together and he began to feel the smallest tingles on his skin turn to vibrations in the air, palpable and invigorating. Cities began to fall, eluvians locking and leaving those on the floating islands stranded. They could rebuild, this was not the end, he was not killing their empire he was allowing it to be reborn. There was a loud crack from the courtyard and the familiar flash of lightning, he checked his tether. She was alive.**

_FOCUS!_

**He grunted, upset. There was another explosion and he saw the soldiers and wolves closest to him crushed by rubble.Their sacrifice would be worth it. Everything would be worth it. He willed himself to work faster, the vibrations in the air around him became a constant buzz and flecks of his blue green magic floated from his hands, dancing in the space around him like embers. He felt himself exhale in exhaustion and looked up, the figure seated on a massive brown wolf caught him by surprise. The wolf seemed more intelligent and had less fur, its face having a closer resemblance to a humanoid than the others. The figure on its back was tall and made eye contact with Solas before kicking the wolf in its sides like a Hart. He couldn’t break his focus; the troops around him came to his defense, all were cut down in seconds the dark figure barely taking pause to do so. Blood began to pool around his feet, he grunted and the buzz around him intensified, the needle in his mind wove the magic into place. He could feel Lailani’s anxiety as she fought, trying desperately to reach him. The wolf was halfway across the room, elves still falling into mangled corpses beside it. There was a flash of steel against sunlight as an arrow from the balcony facing the courtyard pierced the figure in black robes. The wolf shrieked as its rider slumped to the floor beside it. The brown haired elf dropped from the balcony, firing a spell at the wolf. The abomination turned on him, a low growl vibrating through its body. Felassan chuckled lightly as he threw the bow to the ground, standing as if he were about to wrestle with the beast.**

**Solas, hadn’t lost his focus. Creating the veil was becoming a 7th sense, he no longer had to actively focus his mind on the task. He pulled at the fade around the blood stained beast, using the needle to tie the beast into the veil. It whimpered as it was paralyzed, and Felassan stood perplexed as he saw the fear in it's golden eyes. He pulled the vibrations around the creature unaware of the way the barrier was splitting the creature into two; causing it to combust, some of it floated away as particles of yellow and gold magic while others stayed flesh and blood. The skeleton clattered to the floor; the skull was that of a normal wolf. His heart was satisfied with his safety and had gone back to protecting their troops. Felassan stayed perched at the doorway, he was firing spells from the top of the steps leading into the highest level in the courtyard. The hall was silent for a few moments, the only audible sounds came from the battle still being waged in the courtyard. Those silent moments weren't long.**

**There was a long ear splitting shriek of a dragon overhead and he felt his skin prickle as he sensed the corruption it brought. He also felt Lailani’s excitement grow in tandem with the volume of it’s whispers.**

_LANI! Come here! You’re not fighting her!_

**She would surely become corrupted within seconds of being around that monster. Even with it halfway across the fortress he could hear the whispers emanating from its skin. The idea of her voice distorted and mind gone made him shiver.**

_They would retreat Solas! This would sever the last communication they have with Andruil!_

_No._

**She laughed.**

_When was the last time I listened to you Fen’an._

**With that she shut him out of her senses. He yelped in surprise and clung tightly to their tether. He hated when she did that without telling him.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The whispers weren’t whispers anymore, they were screams, terrified, angry, anguished. The dragon landed in front of her, crushing the bridge connecting the fortress to the wall and crushing its own troops without a second thought. It stared her down, an intelligence lighting it’s glowing red eyes that no animal should possess. The fighting seemed to stop instantly as everyone gazed in awe at the corrupted beast. It hissed darkly, its massive red maw opening to reveal 3 rows of glinting white teeth. Its massive crimson wings folded against its side so perfectly it almost looked like it didn’t have wings at all, an unsettling addition should you stumble upon the creature unwittingly. It began to circle her like the predator it was but she never turned her back to it, for as much as this creature was a predator she was a hunter.**

**“It’s about time I gave you a piece of my mind bitch,” she threw lightning at the dragon’s ribcage and the fighting was renewed as each side moved to protect their champion. The dragon’s mangled cry fused with the screams coming from beneath its skin, making the battlefield more chaotic than it had been before. The archers perched around the fortress began firing at the blood skinned dragon, making the beast look like a pincushion within seconds. The animal swiped at her with a massive claw and she dove out of the way, feeling the corruption the beast carried crawl across her skin. She felt Solas’s tug on their tether and she smirked, he was always so worried for her. She summoned her blade to her hand and as the massive head moved to crush her between its jaws she quickly stepped forward running the blade through to its mouth and retracting the glowing sword in the same movement as she pushed herself with her magic to the beasts soft underbelly and cast a flurry of ice, freezing its back right leg. Andruil's dragon growled and kicked at her with its left leg, she barely had enough time to throw up a barrier. The screams from its claws faded from her skin as the barrier did. She grunted as the beast turned on her again, unfurling its unsettling wings and sending a gust of wind at her, knocking her back several feet into a pack of waiting wolves who had mauled a large group of her soldier. The wolves began their assault immediately, one tore at her leg and she blasted it back with a gust of fire as two more went down as her soldiers came to her aid. A man with black hair helped her to her feet and she collapsed into him as her mangled leg gave out under her. She was already willing the flesh to knit together as much as she could, but it felt suddenly harder to grasp the energy she needed. Solas tugged at her again, making sure. She tugged back. She refused to let him watch her be mangled by this monster. She knew facing down the winged beast meant almost certain death but the reward outweighed the risk in her eyes.**

**“Watch out!” the soldier propping her up suddenly dove to the right and she fell to her knees as the dragon blew a stream of corrupted fire her way. She held the barrier just long enough for the beast to stop and just like before the magic felt harder and harder to summon. Her blade crept to life in her hand again, it was weaker, required more strength than what she had. She threw another bolt of lightning at the dragon but it barely scorched the skin. What was happening? She shook off the question and grabbed a bow from the limp knuckles of an elf wearing the vallaslin of Andruil, his blood was pooling around his head like a halo. Her leg was still weak but she could move. The dragon had become distracted by the archers on the wall, no longer seeing her as a threat. She fired an arrow, aiming for the soft spot between its jaw and neck. The arrow struck true and the beast yelped at the force of the projectile. It whipped around to face her, its spiked tail creating a large gash across her ribs. She gasped and her hand flew to her abdomen, willing the tissue closed. It wouldn’t close. She heard as the screams coursed through her body, infecting her blood. It was slow, painful and she screamed along with them. The dragon grunted in satisfaction and she glared at it as blood trickled from her mouth. She fell to her knees and watched as the dragon crushed her forces and made its way for the fortress where Solas was completing his ritual.**

**Solas. She tugged at the line weakly, it was faint and fading. No, no he wasn’t dead. Why was the tether so weak. The dragon blew its corrupted fire again and she had enough. With all of her remaining strength she stood, her usually blue-green eyes were bloodshot and ringed red and the screaming in her blood rang so loud in her ears it drowned out all other noises, her legs shook under her and she looked at the carnage around her, at her own blood joining that of thousands more soaking into the soles of her feet. These false gods took almost everything she cared about, she wouldn’t let them kill her heart. She grappled with her magic for only a few seconds before she could feel it come in a small trickle. She gathered her power, waiting for the right moment, knowing her time was running out. She saw as other mages began to realize their magic was nearly useless, some couldn’t summon anything at all. Their screams joined those in her head. Their anguish fueled her anger, and as the dragon was only a few steps from the fortress it made a lethal mistake. It turned to look back at the destruction it had caused, Andruil was always too selfish for her own good.**

**Everything seemed to slow and Lailani knew this was her last chance. With the outer edges of her vision turning black she threw all of her magic at the bleeding beast, freezing it in place. Those who had recovered from the initial shock of being cut from their full abilities knew what to do. They hacked the beast down the middle, causing it to shatter into a million red pieces. To them, the screaming became a dull whisper but Lani still heard it as if the dragon was standing directly in front of her. She fell to her knees give again as her world spun before her eyes. She looked down at the corrupted blood spilling from her body, it was a lot more than she had expected. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the voices, and when she opened them again she was on her back staring at the blue sky. Figures were moving in and out of her vision, blurry and slow. The screams were subsiding finally, becoming dull whispers. Dull enough for her to hear conversations.**

**“What’s happened?!”**

**“What has Fen’Harel done?!”**

**“We need to help her! Hurry!”**

**“He’s alive!”**

**The last voice was extremely distant, almost inaudible to her. But she smiled, he was alive. Her heart was still alive. She tried to open her senses to him again but she could only get small things. He was tired. So tired. She tugged on their weakened tether. He didn’t notice.**

_Solas…_

**Her mind was fading, he couldn’t hear her. He wasn’t even aware of their tether. She tried again, desperate as she found it hard to focus.**

_Fen’an? Please… I’m so sorry my love…_

**She was alone in her mind, too alone. She felt the tears that slipped out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She tugged one last time but the thread was too weak, it snapped into two, sending her soul tumbling into oblivion.**

**Solas collapsed to the ground. Everything was so slow. He just needed to sleep. He would sleep and wake up to a new world, the right world. His people wouldn’t be enslaved, they would be free. Free of corruption and abuse. He would wake up to a world where he could simply exist, where he could spend his days with Lailani and not have to worry about wars and saving the world. Someone was helping him to his feet but his mind was too far gone to understand any of the words they said. They led him down to the eluvian under the main hall. It was quiet and clean, it would make you think the blood and bodies on the floor above were just figments of your own imagination. Felassan was the one to help him walk. He would give Solas a faint smile every now and again. As they reached the eluvian Felassan passed him to the guards in front of it, placing the jawbone of the deceased wolf from the main hall around his neck. He knew how much Solas hated being called the Dread Wolf, this was probably him making one last joke. He looked at Solas, intently as his mouth began to move, he finished his sentence only a second later but Solas hadn’t heard a word. Felassan searched his face, like he was expecting Solas to say something in return but Solas simply blinked, his body slumping into the guard beside him. Whatever it was, it could wait until he woke up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this has been a long time coming so I hope everyone enjoys!!! Please don't be afraid to leave a comment! I enjoy answering questions! ❤️🥰🥰


End file.
